Promesse perdu
by mayeva972
Summary: bones et booth sont en froid, bones souhaite aller de l'avant et booth ne le voit pas d'un très bonne oeil. situé dans la saison 6,présence d'Hannah, spoilers léger.
1. Intoduction

Promesse perdu

Il l'avait laissé ! Il lui avait promis d'être toujours la pour elle quelles que soient les circonstances mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a trahi ! Il lui a menti ! Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça !

Mais elle ne peut pas se laisser faire, pas se laissé aller et le meilleur moyen de se venger est d'aller de l'avant et de le traiter exactement comme il l'a traitait : avec de l'indifférence.

Temperance Brennan n'avait maintenant qu'un seul but : se venger de Seeley Booth. Son ex-meilleur ami .


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre un.

Il était 22h quand le Dr Brennan était assise à son bureau au Jefferson. Cela fait maintenant 30min qu'elle est devant son ordinateur cherchant l'inspiration pour son prochain livre, mais à chaque fois ses pensées se tournent vers son partenaire.  
5 mois, 5mois qu'ils étaient de retour d'Afghanistan pour lui et des îles Moluques pour elle, 5 mois sans l'invité au Dinner, 5 mois sans aller boire un verre après les enquêtes, 5mois où il a préférer passer tout son temps libre avec Hannah plutôt qu'avec elle 5 mois d'indifférence pur!  
Il lui avait dit après de jour au Hoover qu'il devait aller de l'avant mais pas qu'il allait l'abandonner.  
Mais elle aussi elle essayait d'avancer et ça faisait 9 semaines maintenant qu'elle avait un petit ami, Javier Feliz, un beau goss sorti tout droit des rues de Chicago.  
Il n'est pas l'homme le plus riche ou le plus intelligent du monde mais il prenait soin d'elle et semblait l'apprécier. Il avait de quoi plaire à une femme, c'était un homme attentionné et père d'une jolie petite fille, Lola, qu'elle adorait.  
Elle se sentait bien avec lui, il lui permettait d'oublier Booth.  
Personne n'est au courant pour elle et Javier, pas même Angela. Elle ne pouvait le dire à Angela car elle risquerait de le dire à Hodgins qui mettra tout l'institut au courant et donc Booth finirait par l'apprendre et elle n'était pas prête à l'affronté. Elle savait que Booth allait faire des recherches sur lui et savait aussi ce qu'il allait trouver. Les membres de la famille de Javier sont loin d'être de bons samaritains. Bien que lui était différents mais Booth ne le comprendrai jamais.

Les pensées de Brennan furent interrompues par une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autres.

_Mais que fait il ici ?!_  
« Bones ? »  
« Eh bones je savais que je vous trouverai ici » fit booth de son sourire le plus charmeur.

_Que dois-je faire, rester froide et impassible ou..._

« Terre a Bones»  
«Oh, désolé booth j'étais dans mes pensées»  
« C'est bien que j'ai vu, et hum vous pensiez à quoi ? sans être trop indiscret bien sûr» dit booth  
«Trop tard vous l'êtes déjà ! Qu'est qui vous amène ici de toute façon?»  
«La même chose que vous, bones»  
«Heu, vous avez décidé d'écrire un livre?»  
«Quoi? Non je ne..., écouter bones nous avons un cas»  
«Un cas?»  
_Évidement un cas quoi d'autre_  
«Oui un cas bones, une affaire, vous savez un corps en décomposition, tout pour vous!»  
« Je sais ce que c'est qu'un cas Booth! C'est juste que... » Rajouta brennan presque en chuchotant  
«Juste que quoi?»  
« Rien, oubliez, où se trouve le corps?»  
«Venez, je vous emmène»  
«Pas question! Je veux dire donner moi l'adresse et j'irai avec ma voiture»  
«Je vous emmener bones, d'ailleurs d'habitude c'est moi qui vous…»  
« Je vous dis que non Booth! je peux m'y rendre par moi même ok?!»  
« Ok ok pas la peine d'être si agressive, vous êtes sur que ça va?»  
« Je vais très bien merci, dit brennan et rajouta moins fort, parce que maintenant vous vous soucier de moi»  
« Quoi bones ? Qu'avez vous dit?»  
«Je vous demandais l'adresse »  
« Oh, hum, je vous l'envoi par message se sera plus simple et on se rejoint là-bas bones»  
« si vous le dites» répondit elle en le laissant seul dans son bureau.

Arrivé sur la scène de crime.  
«Alors bones qu'est ce qu'on a?»  
«Femme, de type hispanique, entre 25 et 35 ans, fracture de l'humérus droit et...» Brennan fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.  
«Brennan-hey toi—non, je travaille là pourquoi?-je croyais qu'elle déjeunait avec sa mère aujourd'hui—oui, bien-sûr-ok j'arrive tout de suite-non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je pourrais venir—bisou-moi aussi»  
«C'était qui bones?»  
«Personne, hum écouter booth je dois y aller alors emmener le corps a l'institut, je vous retrouverez là-bas dans 30 min» dit brennan en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.  
«Quoi?! Non mais attendez bones vous allez où?! bones? bones! Et merde, hum vous là-bas emballer moi tout cela et emmené le au jefferson !»

Plus tard Booth arrive au Jefferson.  
« Seeley ou est brennan?»  
« ne m'appelle pas Seeley Camille, et j'en sais rien du tout, elle a reçu un appel sur la scène de crime et est partie en me disant qu'elle revenait dans une demie heure.»  
«Un appel? C'était qui?»  
«Je ne sais pas, en tout cas c'était pas son père»  
« De toute façon sa fait plus de 2h qu'elle devait être ici, je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais elle ne répond pas» lui répondit Camille en lui donnant un regarde dur  
«Quoi que veux tu que je face?»  
«Se serait avant tu saurais quoi faire ! Depuis que tu es revenu de l'Afghanistan tu... bref laisse tomber.»  
«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire vas y fini ta phrase tu la commencer! »  
« Que se passe t il ici?»«On vous entend dans tout l'institut» demanda Angela et hodgins en arrivant sur la plateforme  
«rien du tout ok? Je voudrais bosser maintenant alors dites moi de que vous avez hodgins»  
«Mes amis à 4 pattes m'ont révélé que la victime est morte depuis environ 3 jours»  
« Wendel? Et dans une langue que je comprends s'il vous plait»  
«Elle a l'os frontal enfoncer»  
« Elle est tombée» affirma Booth  
« Ou on l'a poussée »dit Angela  
« Son fémur est anormal» dit Wendel  
«Anormal comment?» demanda booth  
«J'en sais rien du tout. Il faut demander au docteur brennan.»  
«D'ailleurs elle est ou bren?» demanda Angela à booth  
«Pourquoi vous me regarder, je ne sais pas où est bones 24h sur 24!»  
«Ce serait avant vous le saurai…» lui dit hodgins  
«Quoi?! Vous allez vous y mettre VOUS aussi! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui! , J'en ai vraiment assez que...»  
« Désolé pour le retard ? J'avais une urgence » le coupa brennan avec un enfant de 3 ans accrocher à son coup.  
«Qui c'est bones?»


	3. Chapter 2

_BONES ne m'appartiens pas, j'écris pour le plaisir…_

**Alors voila il s'agit du chapitre 2 de ma fic ! Laisser moi savoir ce que vous en penser s'il vous plaît !**

Chapitre 2

_« Désolé pour le retard ? J'avais une urgence » le coupa brennan avec un enfant de 3 ans accrocher à son coup__.__  
__«Qui c'est bones?»_

« Elle…elle s'appelle Lola. » Brennan se retourna vers lola « Dit bonjour bébé, ce sont mes amis »  
Lola secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans le coup de Brennan.  
« Elle n'est pas timide d'habitude, je pense que c'est parce elle ne vous connait pas encore mais ça changera vite, hein bébé » dit brennan en caressant doucement sa joue  
« Ma chérie, qui est elle ?» demanda Angela en descendant de la plate-forme.  
« Angela je…je ne comprends pas je viens tout juste de te dire qu'elle s'appelle Lola »  
«Bren je te demande pas son prénom, je veux savoir qui elle est et pourquoi elle est avec toi »  
Brennan soupira.

_Bon bin je crois qu'il est temps  
_  
« Lola est la fille de mon petit ami, Javier » déclara brennan.  
Tout le monde était bouche bée.  
« Quoi?! Est-ce si étonnant que sa que j'ai un petit ami ?! » Demanda brennan d'un ton légèrement agacé  
« Non ce n'est pas ça ma chérie c'est juste que… »  
« Comment ça petit ami ?! Depuis quand avez-vous un petit ami, la coupa Booth soudain sorti de sa transe, et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été au courant ! »  
« Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous Booth ! Rien ne m'obligeait à vous le dire si j'en avais pas envie et puis de toute manière j'attendais qu'entre lui et moi se soit devenu sérieux »  
« Et maintenant ça l'est ? » demanda Angela.  
« Oui, oui ça l'est, comme un souffle au cœur »  
« Comme une crise cardiaque bones, on dit comme une crise cardiaque » grogna Booth.  
« Oh, ma chérie je suis tellement contente, ça fait combien de temps? Comment l'as-tu rencontré? Et comment il est? Enfin je veux dire physiquement, sans sous entendu, bien que si enfaite avec les sous entendus aussi… » Questionna Angela qui sautillait sur place.  
« Angie ! » Soupira-t-elle d'exaspération « Laisse moi au moins arrivé a mon bureau s'il te plait elle devient lourde surtout qu'elle s'est endormie.» En se dirigeant vers son bureau après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Booth.

_Booth n'a pas l'air bien…  
_  
« Ok, ok on a tout notre temps de toute façon » dit Angela marchant juste derrière elle.  
« Pas trop de temps quand même, cria Cam qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis, je vous rappel qu'on à une enquête en cours !, puis se retourna vers Booth, est-ce que tu vas bien Seeley ? »  
« Qu… heu oui je vais bien, qu'elle question, pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? » grogna Booth.  
« Hé bien parce que… » Commença Hodgins  
« Ecoutez, je dois y aller alors appeler moi quand vous avez quelque chose, ok ? Merci » coupa Booth en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Hodgins et Cam soupira.  
« Heu, Hodgins faudrait que tu apporte le crane a Angela pour la reconstitution facial j'en ai fini avec » dit Wendel faisant enfin remarqué sa présence.  
« Oh, heu oui, quoi?! Non je ne peux pas y allé maintenant et risqué d'interrompre un moment entre fille ! C'est la mort assuré mec ! »  
« Hodgins ! » Soupira Cam  
« Angela est enceinte je vous rappel, et les hormones jouent fortement sur son état mentale alors j'irai dans une demie heure promis. Et puis le dr B n'a pas encore examiné le corps. » Dit hodgins avec espoir.  
« Très bien, mais ne soyez pas trop long » répondit Cam  
« Dieu merci ! » respira hodgins

**Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait !  
Et surtout dites-moi si je dois continuer ou laisser tomber, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. **


End file.
